As the photographic technology and the electronic products with photographic function are developed in recent years, optical camera lens module is used widely in all kinds of products. In order to follow the current trend that the size of electronic products becomes smaller and smaller, the lens module shall also be miniaturized.
In the existing technology, the lens module comprises a lens barrel having an optical axis, lenses located in the lens barrel, and a stop clamped between lenses. The lens barrel comprises a first barrel wall extended horizontally (direction perpendicular to the direction of the optical axis of the lens barrel) and a second barrel wall extended from the first barrel wall along the optical axis direction. A light hole is created on the first barrel wall for the lens. However, the light hole on the first barrel wall requires the barrel wall with a certain thickness; therefore, the wall thickness of the barrel wall is increased. The height and weight of entire lens module is increased. It will be more difficult to produce lens barrel.
For this reason, it is necessary to provide a novel lens module to overcome the shortcomings above.